Lemon
by Elen-Grantter
Summary: Cinco capítulos. Cinco palabras. Conjunto de One-Shots no relacionados entre sí, para LPDF. Lemon Rating M . Primera pareja: Ron/Luna


Palabra: **Inverosímil**  
Pareja: ¡Puro y duro Redmoon!  
Palabras: 3.210 xD (sin contar título)  
Título: **Crunchies acalorados**

PD: Aviso, es MUY light. Es queeee... mi imaginación no me permite hacer un lemon completo de estos dos. No sé, quizá porque no me imagino a Luna en ese caso. Sin embargo, intenté hacerlo lo más lemon y a la vez lo más suave y _Lunático_ posible.

* * *

Luna giró la cabeza cuando Ron comenzó a retirar el coletero de su pelo. Lo bajó lentamente y el cabello se fue extendiendo por toda su espalda. El rubio platino brilló bajo la luz del ferviente Sol de Julio, y el pelirrojo sonrió. Luna poseía una sonrisa perpetua, aunque la ensanchó, dirigiéndosela solamente a él. Se sintió especial por ello, como cada vez que Luna se percataba en él únicamente. Su carácter distraído le hacía estar siempre en todas partes, sin dejar de ignorar nada, o simplemente estar en su propio mundo, sin fijarse en su alrededor.

Pero desde que estaba junto a él, la rubia había comenzado a notar que Ronald Weasley se quedaba con mucha de su atención.

Y eso no la preocupaba en absoluto.

Era mucho más interesante descubrir criaturas fantásticas en el cabello de Ronald que intentar encontrarlas en cualquier planta del parque que ahora mismo les rodeaba.

-Hace mucho calor-comentó Luna, con su voz delicada. Las hebras rubias se repartían por los lados de su rostro, dibujando débiles y naturales ondulaciones.

-Estás mejor así-se limitó a decir el pelirrojo, repentinamente fascinando por el efecto que hacía la luz dorada sobre toda ella. El brillo permanente de los grandes ojos de Luna había aumentado considerablemente. Ella aparentaba sorpresa, como siempre, pero también dulzura. Una dulzura perfectamente en sintonía con sus facciones de rasgos aniñados.

Se tumbó, su pelo extendiéndose por toda la hierba alrededor de su cabeza. Ron se quedó sentado, sus largas piernas extendidas, acariciando las rodillas desnudas de la joven. El vaporoso vestido blanco se había subido un poco a causa de su actual posición. Él observó el comienzo de sus pantorrillas y se sintió íntimamente a gusto.

-Túmbate-pidió, sus dedos acariciando el verde a su alrededor. Su mirada no estaba puesta en él, si no en el cielo. Azul y azul. Ron sonrió e hizo caso a su petición. Se recostó a su lado, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar ningún mechón de su melena. Luna cerró los ojos y comenzó a inspirar aire ruidosamente, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba en un suave vaivén. Enterró sus dedos en los de su acompañante, y él no hizo más que girar la cabeza hacía ella, notablemente complacido. Luna sonrió para sí, aún con los ojos cerrados y él pareció quedar muerto mientras la miraba, con aquella mueca de fascinación latiendo en todo su rostro.

-Se siente tan a gusto-dijo, apaciguando su respiración exagerada. La visión de Luna hacia la naturaleza era íntima y excepcional. Y el pelirrojo sabía que había estado intentando llenarse de cada gota de ella con aquella acción, disfrutando al máximo la débil brisa que hacía revolotear las hojas de los árboles, no muy lejos de ellos. Se encontraban en medio de una pequeña explanada de pleno y vivo verde claro, sin una sola flor, aunque con algunas rocas de formas irregulares rodeando su particular rincón.

Era impresionante el hecho de que él, justo él, hubiese llegado a ser capaz de comprender, rozando la perfección, a la persona que quizá era la más incomprensible del planeta. O al menos que él conociese

Rogó entonces porque el mundo tuviese más. Más _Lunáticas_ como ella, para que se pudiesen disfrutar tanto como la disfrutaba él. Aquella traviesa y peculiar personalidad, que inundaba su alrededor con millones de pequeñas motas de luz olor a peculiaridad y sabor a flores silvestres.

-Hace mucho calor-repitió, haciendo que de nuevo la atención del joven se posase en ella-Deberíamos desnudarnos, Ronald.

Su firmeza, quizá la menos firme del planeta para la mayoría, pero tan firme para él, inundó cada uno de sus sentidos hasta llevarle al agotamiento mental. Sus ojos se habían posado en su boca, desorbitados tras sus palabras. Le faltó poco para atragantarse de la sorpresa.

_Deberíamos desnudarnos, Ronald_

-Estamos en medio de un parque, Luna…-susurró él, imposibilitado para articular más palabras. La casi inaudible risa que ella profirió inundó todos sus oídos, tapando cualquier sonido de la naturaleza que les bordeaba, ya que ninguno le pareció tan natural como ese.

-Tu mano es tan suave como un _crunchy_ de pelo corto-añadió repentinamente, tras pocos segundos de recuperación para el pelirrojo. Ron se sintió confundido por el cambio tan repentino de tema, pero en el fondo lo agradeció, desquitándose de golpe a la inquietud que le habían producido sus sinceras palabras. _Demasiado sinceras._

Supo al instante que debía agradecer que ella le comparase con esa cosa llamada _crunchy_. Así le rió grácilmente, y le dio un leve apretón a la mano que tenía envuelta entre la suya, confirmando el intenso agradecimiento que sintió por su comentario. De repente Luna giró su cuello hacia él, y se encontró de frente con aquellos ojos saltones tan apabullantes y azucarados. Le sonrió-¿Y sabías, Ronald, que los _crunchies_ en verano se despojan de su mata de pelo para no pasar calor?

En ese momento se sintió perdido. Balbuceó varias palabras sin sentido alguno, que ella entendió como: _"¿Ah…s-si?...Ah, ehh… humm"_

La rubia asintió, conduciendo su mirada cautivadora cada vez más dentro de él. Ron se encontraba totalmente perdido, intentando encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta en su cabeza; ¿Luna le estaba lanzando indirectas descaradas, o simplemente había hecho un comentario inocente sobre el comportamiento habitual en la época en la que estaban de una criatura extraña y peluda que seguramente ella adoraba?

Su siguiente movimiento no le dejó ninguna duda.

Luna se aventuró en él, rodando repentinamente y colocándose encima suyo, conectando todas sus partes. Pudo observar como su pelo se había llevado pequeños restos de hierba en el camino; sonrió. La boca de Luna estaba a escasos centímetros de la suya, y podía sentir su respiración aplastando su propio pecho. Los finos dedos de la chica descansaban en su nuca, habiendo conseguido colarse entre la hierba y el comienzo de su cabellera pelirroja. Sintió sus uñas naranjas moviéndose entre su pelo, seguramente camufladas. Y se inclinó, regando toda su cara de besos, deteniéndose para deleite suyo en sus párpados y la punta de su nariz. Él sentía un cosquilleo terriblemente placentero cuando Luna posaba ahí sus labios, con una caricia tan suave que seguramente desbancaría a cualquier cosa peluda que ella conociese, y que él pudiese estar por conocer. Era increíble. Hechizante. Y cuando se deslizó a su boca entre sonrisas, sintió el escalofrío habitual recorrer toda su espina dorsal, llegar a sus pies y hasta la punta de su más alargado cabello, en un despliegue de armoniosa esencialidad de más Lunática en su vida. Y en su cuerpo, y en toda su maldita alma de Weasley.

Los _crunchies_ eran inverosímiles. Luna era **inverosímil**. Toda ella. Y a la vez, tan verdadera. Tan palpable. Tan increíble. Como si en el mundo no hubiese suficiente magia, Luna Lovegood había llegado para convertir las cosas más inertes en una clara muestra de ella.

Dirigió sus manos y las escondió bajo la camiseta de manga corta que el joven llevaba, acariciando con inexperto deleite su torso.

Comprendió que ella estaba siendo perversa. De una forma que solo ella se podía permitir. Tan lujuriosa y a la vez tan inocente. Una mezcla inexplicable.

¿Acaso ella en sí misma lo era?

Siguió trastornando sus sentidos con sus caricias, seguramente inventadas por ella misma, pues no creía que nadie acariciase así. Tan… Luna. Se sintió repentinamente afortunado por poseerlas. Él. Que sin duda no era nada especial. Un chico común. Quizá por ello Luna le eligió para trasladarle todo su candor. Porque era lo que necesitaba. Alguien corriente que no acentuase su extravagancia, pero que tampoco la menguase.

-Luna…-musitó cuando notó como había parado de besar su cuello, y descubrió como la chica forcejeaba con su camiseta-¿Qué haces?

-¿No tienes calor?-dijo, mirándole confundida, aunque siempre con ese amago de sonrisa. Ron frunció el ceño. Asintió fugazmente, y entonces ella siguió con su cometido, sin hacer caso a la mirada azul estupefacta. Se enderezó, rodeando con firmeza su cadera con sus pantorrillas. Las rodillas se estaban llenando de verdín; esa visión le pareció deslumbrante. Natural como ella misma. El cabello suelto de su compañera fue azotado por la brisa matutina.

Y entonces, ella extendió su mano derecha, agazapándola entre sus cuerpos, y un fino palito de madera se posó rápidamente en la palma. Cerró la mano contra él, y sin tener mayor cuidado, lo alzó, dirigiéndole hacia la camisa de su acompañante. En un segundo, la camisa estaba rasgada en dos.

-¡Lovegood!-exclamó él, alzando el cuerpo y observando sin entender su torso desnudo-¿Q-qué… P-por qué…?

Pero Luna apartó la mirada de él, con las dos palmas de las manos apoyadas un poco por debajo de su ombligo. No hizo ningún movimiento brusco, solo palmeó un poco su estómago, sus orbes azulados clavados en algún punto de la lejanía. Ron no se atrevió a apartarla de encima suyo, sobretodo por el hecho de que no deseaba hacerlo. Pero no comprendía el repentino arranque de Luna, su súbita descarga de… ¿lujuria?

Pasaron largos minutos en silencio, ella sin mover la mirada de donde estaba; él sin separarla de ella. Ni siquiera se acordó entonces de su camiseta rota.

Su mirada no estaba escondida solo en su rostro. Si no en toda su silueta. Porque había repasado en aquellos segundos su cuerpo menudo por lo menos varias decenas de veces, deleitándose en los tramos que le llenaban aún más de ella, y le recordaban a su enigmático e inimitable ser. Pero Ron no era un joven que precisamente destacase por su paciencia. Y terminó sucumbiendo a su gesto, moviendo el cuello hasta que crujió levemente para guiarlo a donde Luna llevaba unos minutos interminables posando su mirada.

Y tan repentino como él giró el cuello, ella se lanzó a sus pectorales, adoptando una posición felina al tener que alzarse un poco detrás para que sus codos se apoyasen en el principio de su estómago. Su boca torcida en una sonrisa sencilla y sus grandes ojos inundados por lo desconocido, siendo acompañado por la genuina picardía de Luna.

Los dedos de pianista de Luna recorrieron su pecho, jugueteando con las pecas marcadas en su piel. Aquellas caricias delicadas, y su mirada radiante, habían conseguido que cualquier protesta inicial quedase inmediatamente callada por el suave roce de sus uñas anaranjadas. Luna entonces sopló a su rostro, con su suave aroma revoloteando entre los cabellos de Ron. Y luego aquel soplido maravilloso fue dirigido a su pecho, chocando contra él con una destreza inhumana, firma Lunática. Un escalofrío recorrió de nuevo su cuerpo, haciendo que temblasen sus rodillas dobladas. Luna volvió a reír, su risa acompañando a sus movimientos lentos y descuidados, pero a la vez tan sublimes. Maestría, como ya pensó antes.

-¿Te hice tener frío, Ronald?-preguntó extrañada, palpando como se estremecía. El pelirrojo recostó la cabeza alzada sobre la hierba, sintiendo pinchazos en el cuello por la posición y por la tortura de ella, y negó, riendo sutilmente.

-Al contrario, Luna-respondió, su mirada puesta en el cielo. Ella frunció levemente el ceño, pero luego se aventuró de nuevo a llenarse de él. Suspiró cuando notó los finos labios de Luna sobre su pecho.

Caricias marca de la casa. De repente comprendió que serían esenciales a partir de ese momento en su vida. Pues Luna nunca le había besado así. Nunca había mecido su boca contra sus pectorales, recorriendo con parsimonia las pecas que lo decoraban. Que si antes fue tocar, ahora era delirar. Delirar bajo sus caricias inocentes e inmejorables.

-Ronald-comenzó, interrumpiéndose a base de besos a su cuerpo-hueles a… hueles a pastel de carne.

Alzó la cabeza, de repente su cara tornándose colorada. Y la expresión de pura satisfacción de Luna lo dejó confundido.

-¿Sabes que el pastel de carne es la comida favorita de los _crunchies_?

Cayó un yunque sobre su cabeza.

¿Otra vez?

Su rubor aumentó. Luna estaba siendo endemoniadamente pícara, a su manera, pero lo era. Era extraño poder relacionar el pastel de carne y los tan nombrados crunchies con pensamientos lujuriosos. Pero sin duda ella lo estaba haciendo. La confirmación residía en sus ojos, más abiertos y vivos que nunca.

-¿Y a ti… a ti t-te gusta el pastel de carne?

Las manos infantiles de Luna se mecieron en su cintura, su cabeza aún en la parte de arriba de su torso. La camiseta rota descansando sobre la hierba a los lados de sus cuerpos. La vio alzar su cuello para mirarle de nuevo, y de repente su expresión se tornó alegre. Súbita y sincera felicidad.

-¡Me encanta!

No se notaba ni un poco de pasión o estremecimiento en su voz, que sin duda seguía siendo suave y delicada, clara como el cristal. Pero si era entusiasta. Como los movimientos de sus manos y de su boca en ese momento.

Ron se sintió mareado bajo su tacto. El roce de su lengua contra su piel tostada por el Sol, las uñas bordeando el pantalón y haciendo cosquillas en su estómago. Ella no ejercía peso sobre él, ya que su fragilidad a los ojos del pelirrojo le hacía ser para él tan poco pesada como una pluma. Y la verdad es que Luna era una mujer pequeña, menuda. La larga cabellera rubia, llegando casi hasta la parte más baja de su espalda, acentuaba su poca altura. El chico le sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas. Pero su figura era estilizada. No imponente, simplemente perfecta acompañante del magnetismo y de la personalidad enigmática que ella poseía y destilaba con inconsciente fervor.

De repente, sintió las manos de su acompañante traspasar la barrera de sus vaqueros. Y eso hizo que sus manos se dirigiesen involuntariamente a las muñecas de Luna.

-¡Luna!-casi gimió, sintiendo como no era capaz de ejercer fuerza sobre ella. Demasiado temor a hacerla daño. Luna parpadeó, confundida, intentando seguir con su cometido mientras él cedía poco a poco.

-¿Pasó algo?-inquirió. La inocencia y estupefacción en sus palabras casi le hizo soltar sus manos y dejarle total libertad.

_Casi._

Porque en sus dedos exploradores residía toda su atención en ese momento. No quería forcejear con ella. Pero Luna no paraba de moverlos. El tono rojizo de su rostro aumentó considerablemente cuando se vio a sí mismo con el botón de su pantalón desabrochado por sus _quien lo iba a decir_ dedos-ahora lo dudaba-inexpertos

Sería su destreza fruto de fabricar tantas cosas manualmente. O bueno… al menos lo esperaba. Porque con él antes no había demostrado tal habilidad.

Ella prosiguió con su cremallera, y él ya tuvo que contenerla más rudamente. ¡Por Merlín y todos sus descendientes! Empezaba a extasiarse demasiado…

-¡Estamos en un lugar público, Luna!-casi gritó, exclamando por lo bajo, sin querer reclamar la atención de unos niños que jugaban no muy lejos de ellos, y a los que miraba alternativamente, horrorizado de que les descubriesen en aquella posición.

Luna rió sutilmente-Pareces un tomate maduro, Ronald.

Respiró intensamente, pidiendo fuerza y rogando por el aire que esa mujer le arrebataba a bocanadas de ella misma. Normalmente no le molestaba que le ignorase. ¿Pero de verdad Luna tenía aún menos sentido de lo impropio que él? Porque él hablaba con la boca llena, según le recordaba Hermione. Y hacía comentarios fuera de lugar constantemente. Y era incluso maleducado, inoportuno… eso ya lo tenía asumido.

Pero en ninguna circunstancia se le ocurriría hacer… nada a la vista de cualquier curioso. Y, o Luna quería comparar el color de su ropa interior con alguna locura de su mente imaginativa, o de verdad sus miembros correteaban por esa zona porque deseaban hacerlo, con el objetivo de…

_Para. Frena, Ron Weasley. En seco_

Ni se le ocurriría imaginarlo. No, eso solo aumentaría su excitación. Luna sería consecuente… Luna tenía que ser consecuente. Luna **debía** ser consecuente, porque a él le faltaba poco para dejar de serlo, sobretodo si ella seguía con _eso_.

-Eres más tierno así-escuchó repentinamente. Las manos de la chica se habían quedado momentáneamente quietas.

Y su franqueza terminó por desbancar a la poca razón que le quedaba, y que ya de por sí poseía.

Ron suspiró cuando ella deslizó la cremallera y dejó que sus ojos observasen así el bulto que residía en su entrepierna. Estaba hinchado por su culpa.

_Maldita Lovegood._

Ella aumentó su sonrisa al ver sus calzoncillos blancos. Ron no poseía a penas vello en esa zona, ni en su ombligo. Tan solo algo en sus brazos. Su barba era casi nula. Y donde más tenía era en las piernas.

Luna volvió a sacar una sonrisa ancha, sus piernas rodeando más estrechamente el cuerpo del colorín. Y entonces, sin aviso previo, enterró sus manos por dentro de la goma. Ron notó como un cosquilleo extasiante ocupaba todo su cuerpo. Luna rozó el principio del vello escaso con las uñas; y sonrió más fuerte.

También más pervertida.

Sí, Luna estaba sonriendo lujuriosamente. Una lujuria camuflada, pero lo estaba haciendo. Y siguió bajando sus dedos entusiastas, hasta que la piel algo rugosa llegó a la yema de sus dedos.

En ese momento Ron gruñó, enterrando las manos en la hierba a los lados. Y Luna siguió con su perpetuo gesto lunático.

-Mierda…-musitó él, con los ojos cerrados-Luna… por Merlín…

-Estás caliente-comentó, posando sus ojos con satisfacción en su rostro pecoso. Él descubrió su mirada lasciva y alzó la cabeza, azorado.

-¡Eso es bastante obvio, Luna!-gritó, sin poder contenerse. Ella subió sus cejas, sus dedos acariciando inconscientemente, casi rascando, el principio de su masculinidad. Entonces los niños que correteaban cerca suyo frenaron en seco, dirigiendo la mirada hacia ellos. Ron se percató de ello, y aún enrojeció más. La joven, sin embargo, no se percató de nada. Seguía haciendo el movimiento enloquecedor. Y su miembro cada vez aumentaba más, y más…

Los niños tenían la mirada fija en ellos, el balón descansando en la mano de uno. Y sus padres no se encontraban muy lejos, disfrutando de una merienda sobre una manta de picnic a cuadros.

Y los pequeños abrieron mucho los ojos cuando la chica encima del joven se inclinó sobre él, atrapando sus labios fogosamente. Y la mano dentro de los pantalones llegó a tocar su entrepierna en su totalidad, explorando todos los rincones de un pelirrojo que empezaba a dejarse llevar demasiado.

Luna se separó de él, sonriendo genuinamente. Entonces Ron, a pesar de su actual lentitud mental, reaccionó entre convulsiones y giró el rostro hacia los niños mirones. Uno de ellos, el del balón, aún seguía mirándoles fijamente, con implícita curiosidad. Y sus orbes azules, mientras Luna seguía con su mirada-y su mano-perdida en él, buscaron al infante desaparecido, y hallándolo con horror corriendo hacia el matrimonio del mantel a cuadros, que pronto le recibió entre sonrisas.

-Maldita sea…-gruñó Ron. Cogió de pronto a Luna de las nalgas, levantándola como si se tratase de un cachorro. Haciendo un esfuerzo debido a su estado se enderezó, y comenzó a llevarla con decisión hacia algún lugar a su derecha, mientras ella, amoldada a la perfección a él, simplemente le miraba absorta, con los ojos grandes, la sonrisa infinita y las manos candentes.

Cuando los padres giraron la cabeza hacía donde su hijo insistía, pidiendo explicaciones, no pudieron ver nada más que naturaleza, pues con inusual rapidez, los jóvenes ya se habían mezclado entre los arbustos.

Y solo un _crunchy_ despeluchado que pasaba por allí supo que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió entre Ronald Bilius Weasley y Luna _Lunatic_ Lovegood.

**F I N**


End file.
